


Here is the Sleepover Work. This Is Most Definitely a Creative Title.

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [24]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and the next im thinking about dark choking someone to death kjhfglakfh, i have been feeling really weird and sleepy these past few days, ig, ill at least try to update the chatfic every other day, my mind is all sorts of literally scattrbrained, no beta we die like actor mark, one minute im thinking of robbie and eric, oops sorry for not coming up with a title kjhsflgkh, so my publishing schedule is going to be a little fucky wucky until i feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Anti and Blank have a sleepover!Original 'prompts': "Can i see the sleepover plz" and "i see u've said ur gonna do sleepover fic.... i cannot wait omg"Requested by: Daydream_Fuel and antlsepticeye
Relationships: Antisepticeye & BlankGamePlays
Series: Ego Short Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Here is the Sleepover Work. This Is Most Definitely a Creative Title.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydream_Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Fuel/gifts), [antlsepticeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlsepticeye/gifts).



> I am going to be 1000% real with you guys right now, I was struggling to find the motivation to write this one. The quality of writing changed like three times because I had to take multiple breaks to touch some grass. I have been simping so hard for Host for the past few days that I couldn't think of where to take this story. And my braincells took a vacation, so they weren't there to reign me in. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> edit: I'm this close *touches fingers together* to breaking down over another typo /gen

Antisepticeye was not the type of person to immediately attach to another. Unless something happened to them. And boy, did a lot of things happen to BlankGamePlays.

Just a quick glance inside of his brain (Anti uses his mind-reading ability for good sometimes) told Anti all he needed to know. Basically, Blank was sad. Too sad for Anti’s liking.

So Anti decided to try and cheer him up. It worked, and Anti felt fuzzy inside when Blank laughed at one of his jokes. He might be going soft, but he couldn’t care less about it. Though he wouldn’t ever admit that to his brothers.

Anti didn’t want to go home, but he had no choice since Bernice found him and shooed him back. She didn’t specify why, but Anti didn’t want to push her buttons. So he left, and he didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day except staring at the ceiling until Marvin called for dinner.

Though when Chase texted him about Blank’s habit of staying in his room, he changed his mind. He packed three bags (one with clothes and bedding, and two with snacks) and jokingly texted his brother back that he was moving in with the Cranks.

Anti teleported over to the Cranks, and it was just his luck that Bernice was standing in front of him. She looked at his duffel bags for a good half of a minute before asking him, “What are you doing?”

“..̵̞͘.̷̗̇.̷̭͝S̷͔͝l̶͚̇ę̴́e̷̯͑p̷̬̕ỉ̴̹n̶̼̆’̸͖͗ ̶̬͛õ̶̼v̶̱̄ë̵̫ŗ̸̅”

Bernice narrowed her eyes and looked at Anti. “ ‘Sleeping over.’ Hm. ...If I text Chase, is he going to say that?”

“.̷̫͝.̶̢̈́.̸̣̾P̶̲͗e̴̞̅ŗ̶͘h̵̩̉a̴͎͌p̷̧̎s̶͈͊.̵͈̓”

She rolled her eyes and pointed down the bedroom hallway. “Blank’s room is the first door on the right.”

Anti raised his eyebrows. “H̷͎̏o̴̟͌w̴̲̉ ̵͍̇d̸͇͝’̷̫y̴͍̓á̵̡…̵̯͌?̶͉̏ ̶̮̇N̶̯͝e̶̘͝v̸̻̈e̸̤̿r̷̹͂m̸̳͊î̶̼ņ̶̛d̶̲̓.̶̬̓ ̸̙̈́T̶͚̎ḫ̷́ǎ̵̹ń̵̻k̵̙̈́s̸̞̋,̸̩͝ ̵̘̒B̸͎̌e̵͎͒r̶̜̕.̷͂ͅ”

He grinned as he headed to Blank’s room, and he didn’t see Bernice’s small smile as he walked away.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Anti knocked on Blank’s bedroom door. “Ḩ̸̑e̸̛͍y̷͇̋,̵̤̒ ̵̡͆l̸͙͆ą̶͑ḍ̶̓d̷̩̈́ĭ̶͜e̷̥͠,̸̖̎ ̵̱̃I̷̞͂’̷͎͒m̶͙̀ ̵̦͗b̶̢͛a̶̙͠c̶̠̏k̶͕̅!̷̹͝ ̸͔̈́C̴̞͆a̴̙̒n̵̯̈́ ̸̭̿Ḭ̷̕ ̵͈͑c̴̙͗ò̴̝m̷̫̌e̷͕͂ ̴̛̞i̸̢̽n̶͚͐?̴͔͒”

The door opened as soon as Anti had finished talking, and Blank stood there with his whiteboard and marker. He gave Anti a sideways smile and wrote, “yeah, but why r u back so soon? r u movng in r smethin?”

Anti chuckled. “Ǹ̷͙a̵̭̐h̷̯́,̸̼̈́ ̴̯͘I̷͚͒’̸͙̓m̵̟ ̴̑ͅn̶͉̽ő̷̻t̸̳͛ ̴̩̔m̶̖̿ô̴̯v̸͎̓i̶̡͌ṉ̸̐’̵̲̉ ̶̞̅i̶͇̓n̵̺̾.̸̞͑ ̷̺̈́I̸͈͋ ̴̰̀f̴͔̈́i̵̯͊g̸̛̹u̴͇͝r̷̫̄ě̸̜d̸̘̑ ̵̗̿w̶̢̾e̴̪̊ ̸̥͘c̵̄͜o̸͎̚u̴̓ͅl̷̟͂d̶͑ͅ ̸͌ͅh̸̲̉ạ̶͋v̷̗ȩ̷͠ ̶̻̿a̸̞͛ ̷͖͆ś̵̩l̷̬e̴̙̓e̵̫p̸̑͜o̵̤̽v̶̭̈e̷̲̐r̴̯̒!̵̘”

Blank smiled more and wrote, “tha sounds fun. my roms kinda small tho.”

Anti grabbed Blank’s hand, after chucking his bags into his bedroom, and led him out of the room. “Ḭ̵̛’̵̹̾ṃ̷͐ ̷͖͒s̶̟͒ũ̷̲r̸̋͜ê̸̡ ̸̖̅t̶͉͂ḧ̶̻́e̴̺̅ṟ̴͒ë̶̹́’̶̪͒s̴̻̒ ̵̡̄a̵͓̕ ̶̀ͅḇ̸i̶͉ǵ̷̯g̸͇̐ė̴͖r̶̟͆ ̸͇̔r̶̼̓ő̷ͅo̵̡͘m̴͍̄ ̸̞̑s̴͚̍ȯ̷͓m̸̰͝ḛ̴̀w̴̞͝h̷̩̅e̷̺̾ȓ̸̖ê̷͕ ̷̮̔‘̸̞̓r̶̫̆o̸̹̔u̷̞͝n̶̩̂d̷̤̏ ̶̜̊h̷͕̿e̶͎͋r̸͉̚ė̴͖.̶͕̊ ̷͎͋L̸̻̒e̴͎͑’̴̭̚s̵͙͛ ̶̱̉g̴̞o̵̲͌ ̴̦͝l̷̜͆o̸̦͝ọ̵̚k̶̘͆ ̴̳͋f̸̫̂o̵̗̔r̷͇̔ ̸̨̈́o̶̱̒n̷ͅë̵̠!̴̘̑”

Anti grinned and his ears pricked up when he heard Blank stifle giggles. Anti turned to him and saw that he had written something else on his board. “i thnk gooz miht let us in their room”

“W̴͎͝ḧ̶̙́õ̸͚?̸̮̌”

Blank walked ahead of Anti, and when they opened the dark wood door Anti was surprised to find an entire jungle clearing behind it. There was a clear pond in the center of the ‘room,’ and a half-fish half-human creature was laying by the edge of it. They made some sort of chirping noise as Blank walked up to them, and they nuzzled his hand before he crouched down. 

Anti wasn’t entirely shocked to see a mermaid living with the Cranks. Anti walked closer to them, and they looked up from Blank’s board to look at Anti. They had a board of their own, actually, but instead of white it was a mix of pink and blue. 

They made another chirping noise as they wrote on their board. It read, “HI ANTI!!”

Anti cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. So they could understand English, they just couldn’t speak in it? Anti decided to try and communicate mentally with this person. _Ȟ̵̳é̷̮y̶͓̓.̵̯̅ ̸̻̓I̴̡̓s̸͙̊ ̵̥̓y̶̞e̸͇̍r̸̼͒ ̴̘̍n̷̗͆ȧ̷̬m̶̢̈́e̸͕͌ ̷̨͋‘̶͎̈́G̴̙͝o̷̥̓o̴̖͗z̶̼͝’̷͙͠?̴̽͜_

The mermaid made a noise of surprise as they scrambled to erase their ‘white’board. Blank raised an eyebrow, to which Anti said, “B̵̨̌r̵̥̃ǎ̴̹ḯ̸͓n̷̤̓w̶̩͗a̶̙ṽ̸̮è̴̲s̷̬̓.̶̱̿”

Blank nodded as ‘Gooz’ wrote, “yOUre IN my brAIN??”

Anti laughed. “W̸̠͊ê̴̩ ̴͕̃c̵͍̚ả̶̖l̸̼͑l̷̪̽ ̸̺̊i̴̗̓t̵̙̚ ̷̼́t̸͍͝e̷͖͂l̶̼̎e̷͔̿p̶͙̒a̴̤̽t̴̙͐ẖ̸͝y̷̺͝.̶̪̾ ̴̘̊Y̶͉͗ǎ̸̦ ̵̪̎c̶̯̑ȁ̵̺n̸̥͌ ̴̮̄t̸͉͐ẖ̵͋i̷̺̿n̶̗̿k̸̼̇ ̷̯̉s̵͗ͅô̸̞ṃ̸̎e̵͈͛t̸̺͘h̷̪̽i̸̻̽n̸̩’̶̤̈́ ̶̳ậ̵n̵̦͝ ̸̳̎Ȋ̵̗ ̸͕̕c̴̚ͅa̸̬͊n̵̼ ̸̤ṛ̵̈e̴͈̓ş̴̐p̵̘̃o̸̻̕n̷̳̆d̷̝͘ ̶̙̉i̵̅ͅṋ̴̔ ̵̹͠y̵̥̌e̸͙̋r̶̜̐ ̵͔̈h̸̉͜e̶̗͒a̷̺͘ḑ̸̉ ̴͉̊‘̵̣͂s̸̜͋t̶̳ẹ̴̚ḁ̶̋d̴̺͆ ̵̜̅o̴ͅ’̷͎̿ ̵̭̉o̷͖ú̵͍t̴̠͌ ̷̠̄l̸̼͝o̶͍̾ū̵̺d̶̪̊.̴̛̩”

Anti tried actually listening to Gooz’s thoughts, instead of just entering their head, but he suddenly felt dizzy. He backed out and shook his head, and he furrowed his eyebrows when he realized Gooz looked like they felt the same thing. “I̴̘̽ ̸͇̀g̵̝̈́u̶̽͜e̶̪͗s̵̭̉s̵͓̊ ̸̼͋i̷̛̲t̸͈̋’̴̝̂s̸̗̏ ̷̰̕ḏ̷í̶ͅf̵̯̈f̷̩̚ḛ̷̏r̵͒ͅe̸̛͜ṅ̵͚t̸̨̒ ̶̩̓f̵̦̿ó̸̳’̴͈̂ ̷̱̎h̵̩̋å̸̪l̵̟̕f̴̹̾ ̸̥͒h̷͒ͅü̵̬m̸̪̊a̷͚͠n̶̡̕s̶͍̅.̷̼̽ ̶̭̎S̸̲͌ọ̷̎r̵̉͜r̷̡͊y̷̧̓.̸̠̂”

Gooz squeaked and wrote on their ‘white’board, “ITs Ok. Im gOOZ!! NICe TO meeT yOU!”

Anti smiled and asked Gooz, “N̸̥̈́i̴̡͛c̵̬͆e̷̪͛ ̶̛̰ť̶͓a̴̜̿ ̴̰̈́m̸̱̈́ḙ̴̍e̵͔̅t̷̙͊ ̸̺͂y̷̖͝a̵̙͘ ̷͈̌t̷͎̐o̶̗o̶̻͝.̵̝͛ ̶̩̽W̸̬͘ȅ̸̝ ̷̩̓c̴͚ả̷̦m̶̧̓e̸͉͗ ̶͚͠ĭ̶̮n̴͇̾ ̴̢̈́h̴͇̑e̴̝͆r̵͍̿ë̶̗́ ̸̙̃ḽ̷̉o̵͙̔ó̴̹k̴̖͒i̸͖̚n̶̖̿’̷̧̓ ̵͉̎f̷͈̄e̷͂͜r̵̰̅ ̵̰̃ä̴̬́ ̵̜̆r̷͊ͅo̴̦͊ǫ̵̓m̶̳͂ ̵̩͌t̶̢͊o̷̫̔ ̶͔͂s̴͙͂t̴͈a̵͒ͅỷ̷̟ ̶̙͐ï̸̡n̴̢͝,̴̪̍ ̸̦̆c̴̨̛o̷͇̅u̴̧̔l̶̠̚d̶̹̑ ̶͈̈́w̵̠̃ȅ̶͎ ̶̘͊s̴͉͗l̵͇̄e̸̯͠ĕ̶̠p̴̢̒ ̵͚̎i̴̮̕n̵̥͝ ̸̬ḥ̵̀e̵̹͛r̷̛̗ę̴̍?̶͇̔”

Gooz flushed and took their time writing on their ‘white’board. “sOrry. FrIeNds COmINg Over.”

Anti saw Blank roll his eyes and quickly scribble out something on his board, but Anti didn’t get the chance to read what it said before he turned it to Gooz. Luckily, Blank was rereading the message in his head, and Anti understood why Gooz suddenly blushed harder and ducked beneath the surface. _Yeah, like you and HeeHoo aren’t fucking in here._

Anti laughed, and regretted it immediately as Gooz came back up to glare at him and Blank. They slowly lifted their tail out of the water in warning, and Anti decided that they could search for a room in another part of the house. Preferably a part that had less of a chance of soaking the two of them in the middle of the night.

They walked around and found that none of the specialty rooms were a good fit. Mad Mike’s was too cold, YahooGamePlays’ and the Postman’s were too warm, and Father Ethan’s was smaller than Blank’s actual room.

Blank’s actual room… Anti wondered if Blank had a specialty room. He had never talked about it, but still…

“ _P̸̳̍l̸͇̅u̶̥̿ȉ̶̮d̸̘́_ ,̸͊ͅ ̸̹͝d̴̋ͅȯ̶͇ ̶͖̊y̸̘͒a̸̬̓ ̷͖͆h̶̤̓á̸͚v̶̯͑e̷̙̅ ̷̮̓ä̴͎́ ̵͎̍ŝ̶̝p̸̤̑e̶̥c̸̙͝ǐ̶̹ả̷̻l̷̻ ̶̖̑ř̴̲o̷̙͗ǒ̶͍m̵̖̈?̸͉̃”

Blank visibly tensed up as they continued to walk around the house. Anti opened his mouth to immediately steer the conversation away from the room, but Blank had already wrote out a simple message: “we cuold find out.”

Anti said, “Ä̶̫ṛ̶͘’̷͖̃ ̷̘̊y̵̗͘a̸̱͂ ̴͉̽s̴͎̋u̷̬͌ṛ̶̛ë̷͎́?̶̩̇ ̶̫̿W̷̭͊e̷̠̿ ̸̗͠ḍ̷̂o̶̺͋n̶̫̓’̸̖̔ ̶̱̋h̴͇ä̶̡f̵͍͝t̴̳a̸̺̎—̴̰̑”

_We should find out. I need to find out, I need to find out, I need to find out, I need to find out—_

Anti put a hand on Blank’s shoulder and his thoughts became quieter. Anti didn’t read Blank’s thoughts to be respectful, but that was way to loud to ignore. It was like… it was like Bank was trying to _convince_ himself that they needed to see his specialty room. 

Anti kept looking ahead as he asked, “.̵̝̆.̶̳̃.̵̫͒I̵̡̽s̷̥͝ ̸̹̊t̷͙͂h̶̢̒e̴̞̋r̷̹̾e̸̗͌ ̶̖̇a̶͚ ̵͉͋r̵̨̊e̷͉̎ä̷́ͅs̷͙̅ǫ̴̛n̴͔̉ ̷̯͗w̷͖̿h̴̯͠y̸̼̆ ̷͓̈́y̸̨̓ǫ̶̐u̵͈͗ ̶̰͠d̵̲̂o̷̪̚ṉ̵̋’̷͙̐ ̵̹̒k̶̰̑n̵̙͊o̵̳̕w̵̭̉ ̷̭̎i̶̭̓f̷̪̋ ̵̦͐ý̶̩ā̸͜ ̵̲̑h̸̩̔a̴̮͛v̵̹̿e̸͚͆ ̴̗̊o̷͖n̸̲̊e̵̱͝?̶̪̑”

Anti saw, out of the very corner of his eye, Blank hesitate as he wrote again on his whiteboard. “i dont like to leve my room.”

Anti stopped suddenly and turned to Blank, an eyebrow raised. “B̴̼͑l̶̠̎a̵̲̅n̴̨͑k̷̝͝,̵̹ ̴̬͑i̵̪f̸̡͝ ̵̙̃y̶̠͘a̷̙͝ ̴͎͐ḏ̴͝ő̴̱n̵̈́ͅ’̸̦̀ ̵̳̈́l̵̹͊ḯ̵̳ḳ̷̒ȩ̵͊ ̴̠͠l̶͖̇ē̴͇a̷̮̒v̷͔̓i̸̗̔n̸̪͑’̶̛͈ ̷̣͌y̶̲̾ȩ̴̇r̷͉̊ ̴̺̈ř̸̞o̵̰͗o̸͘͜m̵͉͑ ̶͉̌t̵̠͋h̷͕͂e̴̞͒n̸̖͑ ̸͔̉w̴͔̎h̵̦͝ÿ̵̧́—̸̳̈́”

“you woldnt be comfy.”

Anti laughed dryly and said, “Y̷͇̋a̵̡̒ ̴̨͝ī̵̟d̸͚̏i̵̬͛o̸͓̓t̴͇̾,̷̺̓ ̷͍̚I̷͚͑ ̷͜͠d̵͕͆o̴ͅn̸̊ͅ’̷͔́ ̷̞͘c̸̡̑ä̶̝r̸̞͊e̶̍͜ ̸̟͗i̷͚̓f̷̳̓ ̴͓̾y̷̰͋ȧ̴̡ ̴̳̕h̵͉̀a̸̓ͅv̴͖̈́e̷̢͒ ̷̱̆m̷͇͂e̸̗͆ ̷̫͒s̷̮̎l̴̺͠ȇ̶̤e̵̛ͅṗ̴̖i̷̻̒n̷̜̚’̷̢͌ ̴͓͝o̶̢͠ṋ̸̂ ̴̪̚t̷̤̍h̶̥͝e̶͆ͅ ̶̨̇g̴͈̕r̵̖͆o̸̠͋u̸͗͜ṋ̵̓d̶̩̓ ̶̣̈ẁ̶ͅi̵͉͋ẗ̶͖́’̵̟̍ ̵̟̉n̷͈̅o̴̗̎ ̸̢̑c̸̩̚o̷̡̕v̵͙̈́e̶̫͊ȓ̷̞s̵̺̋,̶͐ͅ ̸̝̿a̸̝͝ŝ̷̥ ̵͙͆l̵̫̿õ̸͉n̶͉g̴̦͆ ̵̠͑à̵̦s̸̜̾ ̸̱͌ỵ̸ą̵͝’̷̳͝r̷͕̈́e̷̠͗ ̴̰̊O̷͎͑K̴̆͜ ̵͎͗ṱ̶̒h̷͎̕e̶̼̋n̴͉ ̶͇̃İ̸̺’̵͇͑l̶̼͆l̶̪̓ ̷͓͝ḅ̶͊e̸̫͝ ̸̦͑f̸̠̿i̶͍̎n̸̛͚ḙ̷̑.̴͙̅ ̵̺̈́Ẁ̶̹e̸̫͋ ̴̖͒s̵̝͠ḧ̶̟́ȏ̸͈u̴͓͌ĺ̶͈d̸͕͂ ̸͎̃g̶͆͜o̷̱͐ ̷̱͘b̷̙̽a̷̗͛c̴̨͗k̴̘̂ ̷̧ẗ̸̨a̷͉̎ ̷͎̾y̴̞̒e̴̠͆r̴͛ͅ—̵̨̈”

“no.”

Anti narrowed his eyes at Blank. “B̵͓̕l̷̼̈a̵͍̓n̵͈͌k̴̭̉.̷̛̤”

“n o <3”

Anti sighed to try and hide his giggles at what Blank wrote. “F̵͍i̷̝͠n̶̘̐e̶͙͋.̴̖͗ ̴̞̒L̸̹͊e̷̹t̴̪́’̴̼̇s̸̜̿ ̷̪͗g̴͕̏o̷̼̾ ̷̝̅f̵͎̈́i̵͉͝n̵̬̕d̸̡͛ ̸͔͂t̵̘ĥ̷̙ā̵̦’̸̉ͅ ̴͈͆r̷̮͠ŏ̵̥o̵̦̊m̷̰̓ ̸̢͗o̷̫̐’̵̮̎ ̸̇͜y̵̭͆ȏ̴͙ȕ̶̜r̴̲̂s̵͍̆.̶̞͋”

Blank smiled and they continued walking down the specialty room hallway. They had been pretty much everywhere at this point, so there wasn’t much left to explore. But Anti saw, at the very end of the hallway, a black door. There were no lights on above it, which seemed to be freaking Blank out a bit.

Anti instinctively grabbed one of Blank’s hands, and he blinked in surprise. He usually did that with Robbie the Zombie whenever he looked nervous. But Blank wasn’t Robbie.

Anti was pleased to see, though, that Blank looked a little calmer as they neared the door. He turned to Blank again and he nodded. Anti turned the silver doorknob and pushed it open.

The room was a bit dark from the lights being turned off. However, there were strings of blue flower lights along the walls and ceiling, providing a soft glow that allowed the two egos to see their surroundings. Along one of the grey walls was a ceiling height shelf full of various sized sketchbooks, and all of them looked to be filled. Along the other wall, and closest to Anti and Blank, was a small black desk with a single pencil and white eraser atop it. There was a comfortable looking wheelie chair in front of the desk. Next to it was a smaller shelf that was the height of the desk, and it was full of several small random objects. The one that caught Anti’s eye was a tiny statuette of a dog similar to Ethan Nestor’s dog, Spencer.

Anti couldn’t help but admire the room. It was spacious and very pretty, and he knew that Blank thought so too from the big smile on his face. Blank had let go of Anti’s hand and was currently skimming through a random sketchbook that he had pulled off of the big shelf. It was yellow on the outside with tons and tons of animal and heart stickers.

And the main subject of the drawings in that sketchbook, obviously, was Eric Derekson. Anti shook his head. Those two were hopeless.

Blank was exceptional at drawing realism, and as he flipped the page to a fully colored picture of Eric surrounded by butterflies, Anti could have swore that it was just a picture glued to the sketchbook. But it wasn’t, evident from the pencil smudge marks just barely visible underneath the finished product. 

“...So this is where they… where they keep disappearing to.”

Blank’s voice was very soft, but Anti could hear it since he was basically hovering over his shoulder. Anti backed up from Blank to give him some breathing room as he put the sketchbook back on the shelf. He was still smiling, which Anti was happy to see.

They looked around the room a little more in silence, until Anti broke it with, “S̴͈͂ḙ̴͌e̴͙͊,̷͇̆ ̸̟̆l̷͍̾a̶͎͗d̴̛͍d̶̫̎į̵͠e̵̛̞,̵͎̓ ̷̡̽ț̴̿ḫ̸̏a̶̺̽’̶͚̾ ̴͇́w̷̮̑a̷̻̕s̸̰̄n̵̡̅’̵̧̎ ̷͖̓s̴͙̄o̵̼̾ ̵̦͛ḃ̵͔a̸̝̿d̵̯̅!̶͍͗”

Blank rolled his eyes. “Just go… go get your bags already.”

Anti grinned at him and glitched to Blank’s bedroom. He scooped up his bags before teleporting back to the specialty room. Blank was slowly rotating in the wheelie chair with a smile still on his face.

Anti tossed his duffle bags into a corner and asked, “Ŵ̴̬e̸̬̋’̸̘̅l̶͔͆l̵̡͝ ̶̢̍h̵̗â̶̺f̷̡t̵̘̕ǎ̶̱ ̷̠̊g̶̪͗r̴̹͘a̶̛̭b̴̹̽ ̸̨̉ṡ̶̜õ̶̰ṃ̷̕ë̷͉ ̴̨̅ç̷͋ǫ̴t̸̬͛s̴͕͑ ̷͍̈́‘̸͕͐r̵͍͂ ̵̭̈́š̵̼o̸͈̓m̸̦̃e̷̹͊t̸̲̓ḧ̴͙́i̶̜ṋ̵̔’̶͎͂,̶̫͛ ̸͓̄I̴͖̎ ̷̣̓b̸͔̿e̴̹͑t̷͎̏ ̴̮͆I̴͙͒ ̷͚̈c̴̙̓o̶̙͌u̷͍̚l̵̞d̸͚ ̵̯̈b̶̨o̷̫͒ŕ̴̡r̶̤̊o̴̹̓’̴̢͑ ̷̪͗a̸͚͂ ̶̩͝ṃ̶̄ǎ̵̜t̵̫͛ť̴̬r̴͔̈́e̸̲s̶̞̉š̵̪ ̷̺͑f̶͇̔r̵͕͛o̴̬̕m̴̺͠—̶̢͝B̸̛͇l̶̜͗a̶̰͠n̴͎̈k̸̹̚ ̴̛̬w̵̙̏h̷̫͒ạ̷̈́t̶̖̚’̵̡̆r̷͔̓e̵̹̓ ̷̟̊ŷ̸̠ȧ̶͉ ̷̠̇d̵̛͔o̴̦͐i̸̮͆n̷͇͝’̶̗̉?̶̆ͅ”

Blank wasn’t paying attention to Anti in the slightest. He was too busy spinning in his chair, and Anti could hear him mumbling the lyrics to the chorus of “You Spin Me Round.” He must have warmed up to the room if he was already acting like this.

Anti let him at it for a moment longer, before sticking his leg out and causing the chair to stop abruptly. Blank made a noise, something along the lines of “doh!” before looking up and realizing that Anti was back. He widened his eyes before giggling, and Anti shook his head again.

“A̴̳̐s̴͈̿ ̷͇͝I̷͉̔ ̸̤͗w̸̤̐a̸͆ͅs̴̙̿ ̵̱̈s̷͇͊a̴̼͌y̵̛͚i̴͎̕n̴̮̎’̴͖͝,̸̨̈́ ̵̜͝w̷͉̚ê̵͓’̴͕͝r̷͓͗ḙ̶̅ ̷̰̑g̴̫o̷͐͜n̴͖̉n̴̥̾a̸̛̩ ̴͍͠n̴̡̈́e̶̦͂è̶̱d̶̥̈́ ̴̹͗s̸̩̅o̸̹͛m̵̋͜e̷͕̚ ̷̪͐m̷̦͝å̴͜k̷̰͛ȅ̶̙s̶͉̓ẖ̴͐i̷̙͝f̸͇̌’̴͚̈ ̵͈͌b̵̖͝e̷̝͝d̸̰̕ș̵͛ ̶͈̆f̶̲͊e̶̼͗r̶̗͆ ̸̀͜t̴̜͝o̴͙̓ǹ̵̟i̸̖͌g̴̗̑h̸͎̆’̸̼̊.̵̗̉”

Blank got up from his chair. “...I think… I think we have some blow-up… some blow-up mattresses in the attic. I can—”

But Anti knew where the attic was, so he shot Blank another grin and glitched up there before Blank could finish his sentence. Anti had been up in the attic once before, when Mrs. Thomson wanted to show him some old pictures of her “hay-days.” It was _extremely_ dusty up there, so much so that as Anti walked around he kicked up dust with every step. 

The Cranks’ attic was fairly large, and it took Anti a bit to uncover a pair of air mattresses (literally, since they were buried under a _mountain_ of musty plastic tarps. Who needs that many tarps?!). Once he finally did, he noticed that one of them had a hole. He’d need to find some duct tape.

So he walked around some more, kicking up dust and rummaging around the attic in search of some tape. There was probably some downstairs in either Mad Mike’s or Unus’ rooms, but Anti kind of liked looking through the Cranks’ old stuff. He had an enjoyable time trying to come up with stories for certain items.

He had just picked up a still-wrapped stack of ice cream cones (at least, that’s what the package said, but what was actually inside was a large, sad pile of stale crumbs) when he heard a “Anti?” in the distance. His ears twitched as he tried locating where Blank was, and once he turned around he could see him.

Anti beamed at Blank. “Y̶̨̏ẻ̸̗’̵̀͜r̴͔̒e̴̹͗ ̵̮͗a̸̞͊t̸̠̍t̴͔̒i̸͙̿c̷̲̒ ̵̨̃i̸̝͂ş̵͐ ̵͔̃ā̷̠ẅ̶͔́e̵̯s̸̗͐o̴͕͆m̶̢͠ḙ̵͆,̴͕̐ ̸̻̄p̴̣͑l̷̟̕ŭ̸̞į̷̀d̷̢!̸̱̌ ̷̠͝Ḻ̴̾o̸̺͋ơ̷̼k̵̼͠ ̵̹͠w̷͖̚h̷̨͋a̸̡̛’̶̢̍ ̸̮͆Ï̵̯ ̷̫̽f̵͉͆o̶͖͝u̸̥͊n̶̢͊d̸͔͗!̶̪̚!̷͓͂”

He pulled from his pocket (well, they really just fell _out_ of his pocket) multiple impossibly small daggers. They almost looked like unfinished earrings, and Blank shook his head as Anti cursed and tried fitting them all back into his jeans.

“...Those were Gran’s. She… she liked to make cool knick knacks and… and sell them when she was younger. ...Did you just… just take them from the bag?”

Anti stopped scooping up the daggers and looked at Blank. “..̶̞.̶̨̇T̴͈̍h̶̝̐ȩ̵͠ȑ̶̤ȇ̵̜’̴̖͛s̸͆͜ ̸͓̃a̶̤͆ ̸̹͂w̸͎͆h̴͔̃o̸͔͗l̵͕͠e̶̮̐ ̸̣̚b̶͍̏a̵̘͒g̶̥͝ ̶̙͛o̷͇̒’̴̩͆ ̶̯̚t̷͉͑h̶̠̋e̸̢̎s̵̻͗é̶͖ ̶͇̂f̴͖̚o̸̳͝o̸̜̊k̷̛̟e̴͙͋r̷̻͝s̵͇̎?̸̪͝!̵̘̇”

Blank laughed as he walked away from Anti and toward the uncovered mattresses.

“W̶͇̚a̸̒ͅi̵̦͆’̵͇̽,̸̻̿ ̵̡̆n̴̥̊o̸̯̍,̵̬̾ ̵̳̒B̸͍̕ḷ̵a̶̯͆n̴͓͗k̴̥̒,̶͈̌ ̵̛̞I̵̥͊’̵̖͑m̶͖̋ ̷͓̍s̴̳̈́ȩ̷̓r̶̦̂i̴̖͌ỏ̴̮u̸̱̐s̷͆͜!̴͍̓ ̴̱̏T̶̲̀h̸̤̕ǎ̸̫’̵͖͛s̷̑͜ ̸͉̇a̶̩͝ ̵͎̃s̶̭͗e̵̯̿r̷̢̚ỉ̵̩o̴̫̓ụ̷̀s̸̖̈́ ̴͓̊q̴̲̅u̷̬͂e̵̱̓ș̴̀t̴̞̅i̸̤͒o̶̱̾ǹ̷̗!̷̭͑!̴̦́”

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

After doing a bit of much-needed maintenance on the mattresses (they were a bit more than just dusty, and the one with the hole took five layers of duct tape to fix), Anti and Blank took them down to Blank’s specialty room. There was just enough space to fit both of them in an unoccupied corner of the room. They were all set up to go to sleep.

But it was much too early to go to sleep. The thing was, what were they going to do before then?

“M̴̛̤o̶̖̒t̴͔͂h̴̗̍e̸̤̓r̷̞̎f̴̫̂o̶̥̍o̶̍͜k̷͖̀ẽ̶͜r̷̤͒!̸̯̉ ̴̘̒A̵͚͠h̷̘̋,̷͙͝ ̷͍̏G̷̨͑o̴̺̊d̸̝̈́ ̸̬̋d̸͇̏ȧ̴͇m̵̖̈́ṋ̷̌i̸͎̒t̸͚̽,̶̝͛ ̵̩̌I̵̛̹ ̴͙͠k̵͉̊n̶̖̕ë̶̥w̸̜ ̸̡͝Ï̷͜ ̶̣͒s̷̓͜h̸̹̋o̴̖͋ȕ̸̢l̶͙̽d̵͖̆ȁ̸̬’̸̜̏ ̵̦ḅ̵̃o̴̺u̷͚̇g̷̖͊h̶̼̽t̶͝ͅ ̴͉͆t̸̡͛ḧ̷̺́a̴̲͊’̶̯͠ ̵͉̊ẇ̸͙h̴͚̓e̸̜̓ń̵̨ ̶̮̌Ȉ̷̺ ̶͙̐h̷̟ã̸̝d̸̙̑ ̵̜͆ẗ̴͕́ḫ̵̆a̵̞̔ ̷̪͆c̵̲̽h̶̩̽a̵̻̽n̸̡͑c̴̲̋ë̷̩́.̸͉͆”̶̽͜

Anti hung his head in shame as he was forced to pass over a stack of cash to Blank. Blank grinned. He was always rather good at Monopoly.

Mad Mike had just recently bought (well, more like _stole_ , knowing him) a One Direction version of the classic game. It seemed so stupid, but unfortunately it was the only copy of Monopoly in the house. Unless there was an ancient game box in the attic, but Blank had had enough attic time for one day.

(It’s not like he was _afraid_ of the attic or anything. He actually really liked being up there. It was just the sheer amount of dust that was the problem. It caused Blank to sneeze every three seconds, and caused Anti to remind him that he sounded like a kitten.)

Their game of Monopoly went on for quite a while, and by the time Blank made Anti bankrupt they had gone through an entire bag of the snacks Anti brought. Blank appreciated that Anti made sure they were all peanut-free.

They skipped dinner, which the Cranks were worried about since the group chat was basically exploding. Blank told them he was with Anti and they calmed down a bit. They were so protective of him and he appreciated that, but sometimes they could go a little overboard.

Blank and Anti just talked for the rest of their time awake, and somehow while they talked Anti had taken his multitude of tiny daggers and made a necklace out of them. He had placed the necklace very gently into one of his duffle bags, wrapping it carefully in a pair of pants he packed.

Blank was the first to fall asleep, and when he woke up in the middle of the night his neck was stiff. He had been leaning up against the wall, but he must have slid down while he was sleeping since his neck was now bent at a weird angle. He was facing Anti’s bed, but he wasn’t in it. Blank started to panic. Where did he go? Did he have to use the bathroom?

...Did Anti even know where the nearest bathroom was?!

Blank sat up quietly and rubbed his eyes. The blue lights were still on, and Blank wondered if there was a switch somewhere that could turn them off. But at least they helped him locate Anti, who was still in the room and sitting in the wheelie chair.

Anti had one of Blank’s sketchbooks open, and he was looking at one page with a starry eyed expression. His drawings weren’t that good, were they?

Blank tried to stifle a yawn, but Anti must have good hearing. He snapped his gaze over to Blank and smiled. Blank raised an eyebrow, and Anti whispered, “S̸̼o̶̧͛r̵̗̂r̶̲̒y̴̤͑,̵͚̃ ̷͈̈́ḽ̴̅ā̴̭d̸̗d̶̼̓i̵͜e̴̙̐,̴̝̔ ̵̬̚Î̴̢ ̴̺͊j̵̨u̷̥͝s̶͖͘t̷͐ͅ ̶̺͠c̴͎̈́ȯ̷̳ù̴͚l̶͎͋d̸͔͝n̸̫͋’̵̲̂ ̶̤͆ṙ̷͙e̷̱͊s̷̡͝i̸̾ͅṣ̴͗t̵͈̃.̵̼̓ ̶̧̑T̶̫̾h̷̤͗e̷̹͋s̵͎̊e̶̻͘ ̶̹͠ä̶̡r̴̜͘e̸̜͝ ̶̣̈f̷̡̓ő̶̤ó̶̗ǩ̷̫ḭ̶͆ņ̷̽’̶͖̓ ̴̧̉a̷͍̕w̸̞͊ẽ̴̙ş̸̌ȍ̶̡m̶͇͠ė̵̫,̵͙̚ ̴̦̾h̵̺̑ö̴̪́ẇ̴̲’̶̨̆d̵̖̄ ̶̰̌ỳ̷̖a̴͈͆ ̷̡̕g̵̱͠ę̵̾t̸̗̑ ̸̬̽ẗ̷̡́h̶̡͠i̴̙͒ṣ̵̽ ̶̺̎g̵͓̋õ̸̙ö̷͎d̵̜͘?̸͖̉”

Blank flushed but couldn’t verbally answer him. He just smiled shyly and shook his head.

Anti turned back to the sketchbook and continued looking through it. “S̷͔ȇ̷̜ŕ̴̻ĭ̴̩ȯ̶͙u̴͍͛s̴̗͑l̵̼̏y̵̬͗,̷̛͇ ̸̢͝t̶̬̓h̴̛͚e̶̱̿s̶̟̈́e̶͎ ̸̪̃a̴̝̓ṝ̵’̸̟̋.̶̩̏.̷̣͝.̴͇͋ ̵̮̉ẅ̷̻́o̴̗͗a̵̼͠h̵͓̃.̵̲͛”

Blank shot up immediately when he glanced at the page Anti had flipped. That was his old anatomy practice book, and if he remembered correctly, the page Anti was currently on was—

“W̴̙͆ö̸̠w̸̡̾,̷̲̏ ̴̡̂B̵̘͂ḻ̶̉a̷͎̓n̵̦k̷̆͜,̴̞̓ ̸̢̍c̸̟͌’̸̓ͅm̸̘̍o̷̳͋n̴͈̕ ̴͉̈́m̵̥̏å̵̻n̴̫͒,̶̟̽ ̷͔́n̶̡͝ṳ̴̽d̸̝͑i̸͖͠t̷̫͝ŷ̶̠?̶͎̔ ̷̝T̶̡̀h̴͚͗ȇ̷͈s̵̟̍e̵̳͋ ̸͙͗d̵̹͆i̴̡͐c̷̻k̶͙̂s̷̗͗ ̷̣́a̸̬͂r̵̛͕’̵̺̂ ̶̘̊p̴̧̈́r̷̮̈́e̶̙̋t̶̼͗t̶͈́y̴͓͂ ̴̥̆a̴̙c̸̝͗ć̶̬u̴̗̽r̴͕͌a̵͉̓t̶͙̍e̸̛̬,̸̗̃ ̷͇̄t̵̛̜ḫ̸͒ȍ̵̱u̴͔͝g̵̘̍h̷̥̕,̴̮̽ ̵̺̚I̵̟͋ ̸͎̂ģ̶̑ö̷͓́ť̴̳t̶̬̓a̵̼ ̵̜̒ġ̶̟i̵̬̚v̴̞̂e̴͉̽ ̴̻͠y̸͓̓õ̸͓ų̴́ ̸̟̈́p̶̙͠ŗ̴̔ó̸̗p̴̳̿s̶̟͊ ̷̎͜t̶͕̎h̶̬͑e̷̙̅r̵̮̓e̶̹̒.̷͍̈”

Blank blushed deeper and snatched the book back, putting back on the shelf in a random spot. _Shit_.

The room was quiet for a while, as Blank stood by the shelf, too nervous to turn around and look Anti in the eyes. Blank squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to stop shaking.

“B̸̝͠l̷̢̈́ä̶͇́n̵̜̎k̴̹͠.̵̛̦ ̴̡̛B̵̰̄l̴̹̕ä̴̗́n̴̰̅k̶̟̉,̵͚͑ ̶̖̚l̶̛̟ö̵̤́ö̶͖́k̶̢̿ ̵̻̀ā̷̜’̷̞̅ ̴͔̌m̵̗̓ę̷̿.̴̞̑”

Blank didn;t want to, but he turned and opened his eyes anyway. Anti looked worried. “I̷̠̓’̵̦̈́m̸̰̀ ̷̟̊s̴̗̈́ő̷̘ṟ̸̀r̴͕̿y̴̬̓.̸̛͕ ̴̧̆Ȉ̷͍ ̴͇̄m̷̨̚e̵̻͗a̵̞̋n̴̹̈’̸̯̐ ̸̼͆ḯ̸͕t̷̺̍ ̷̜̑w̸̦̆h̵̬̕e̶̠͒n̶̦͆ ̵̟̅Ḯ̶̲ ̸̲̀ş̷͘ạ̷i̷̯͊ḓ̵̌ ̴̱̊y̸͈͝e̷̙̎r̶͕̓ ̸̙̒p̴ͅr̷̃͜e̷̼̐t̵̨̐t̶̪̒y̵̺͐ ̵̖͝ḡ̸̥o̴͓̒o̵͔͂d̷͔̏ ̸̧̍a̵̩͋ţ̵̎ ̷̙̆d̶̡̏r̷͙̾a̶͍͘w̴̠̎ị̶̄n̴͎’̷͍͊,̷̦ ̷̭̅Ḅ̸̔l̷͕͝a̶̯̎ṉ̴̚k̴͍̇.̷̱̄ ̷̲̽B̵͎́ȕ̴͇ṫ̴̬ ̷͕͆I̸͑͜ ̷̭̾s̷̹̔h̵̪͝ọ̸̕u̶͇͝l̵̙̕d̶̪̾n̵̡̏’̵͉̇ ̵͕͂o̴̻͋’̴̧̒ ̸͔͐w̷̻͛e̵͎̓ṇ̴͒ṯ̶̀ ̷̞͌t̵̳͌ḧ̶̺́r̶̟̒o̶̺͗ų̵̈́ǧ̶̼h̶͔̽ ̴̢͑y̷̟̔e̴̝͛r̴̫̓ ̵̢͊b̴̟̌ọ̵͘ŏ̵͍k̶̰̉s̸̼ ̷̞̚w̷̬̽ȉ̴̹t̵̼̂ẖ̴̓o̶͚͝u̵̠͠’̴̯̒ ̸̻̃a̷̫̓ŝ̵̞k̷̬͑i̶͖͠n̷͔̒’̷̞͛,̶̘̅ ̸̻́l̸͖͆á̶̘d̶̟͝d̴̝̕i̷ͅe̸͙̋,̵̹̒ ̷̡̇s̶̻̾o̵͔͛ ̸͇͛I̷̩͛’̷͉̓m̵̮̎ ̷̡̂s̵̻̊ȍ̵̟r̸̻͐r̵̲͌y̴̳̏.̴̛͎”

Blank wanted to ask Anti something, but he couldn’t speak and his board seemed like it was miles away. He tried using sign language, which Jameson Jackson had been trying to teach him. Blank’s message was short and very vaguely signed, but it looked like Anti understood. _Not mad?_

Anti furrowed his eyebrows. “N̴̫̒ȏ̴̻!̵̺̔ ̵̨͂W̶̩̒h̵̗͑ỵ̷̈́ ̸͍͝t̴͈h̸̖̐ẽ̴̬ ̷̠͠f̷̼̏o̴̲͆ǫ̴͋k̴̛͍ ̸̰w̵̢̅o̶͖͒u̶͔̕l̴̘̎d̵̅ͅ ̴̜͐Į̶͛ ̸̹͗b̶̬̉e̴͍͆ ̸̬͛ṁ̵͈a̸̠̔d̴̹̅ ̶̘͌â̶̰ț̴̅ ̸̨̿y̸̖̑ȁ̵̞—̷̡?̶͉̄!̷̨̈ ̸̨̛Ō̷̲h̶̒ͅ.̵̩͑ ̷̗̅F̴̞̚õ̷̭ȍ̴͍k̶̮̈́i̶̻̿n̶ͅ’̸̡̐ ̸̜̂ạ̸̅m̴̢̐ȧ̷̠d̵͇̔á̸͖̂ṋ̴͐,̷͎͝ ̵̞̈́I̸͎͋’̴̝͆m̷̙̊ ̷̞̔n̵̞͛ō̷̠t̴̛͚ ̷̪g̷͚̐ö̵̺n̴̨̓n̶̘̚ả̴̜ ̴͎̇g̴̟͝ệ̶t̴̠͌ ̵͙̐a̷̫l̴̨̇l̶̮͒ ̴̊͜p̷͉̅ḯ̸͍s̶̥̏s̷̩̏ỹ̴̱ ̶̗͑j̶̤͝u̸̟͗s̵̲͗t̵̝̒ ̸̭͐‘̴͉̈́c̶̣͊a̸̧̋ṳ̷̓s̶̮̄e̸̤̐ ̷̬̈y̷̩̕a̴͍̐ ̶̺́w̴̫͆ẻ̴̘r̶͗͜ẻ̴͙ ̷͔̿ṗ̴̮r̵̘͠ȁ̴̱c̸̰̈́t̵̥́i̷͓͒c̸̼̀i̸̪͑n̴͙̏’̸̢ ̸̝s̷̛͇o̸̻̚m̴̻͘e̴̖̚ ̵̬̚ṗ̶̹ô̸̗ş̷ë̸̥ ̷͖̈́w̶̮̉ȋ̷̤t̴͙̀’̵̟͠ ̷̜͒a̴̟͆ ̵̦̈́n̸̡̈ḁ̸̚k̵̻̊ẻ̷̯d̵͎̈́ ̷̨̒ǵ̸͕u̵̩y̶̝͝.̸̣͘ ̸̜̚T̸̻̒h̴̺̔ö̶̡u̶̝̾g̸̢̽ḧ̶̢́ ̵̩̚I̶̧͂ ̸̡̆ä̷͖m̵̖͊ ̷̥̍m̶̭͐ȃ̵̦d̵̰̏ ̶̡́t̴̙́ȟ̴̗ä̶̭t̴͎̊ ̵̤̈́ẖ̵͌è̸̲ ̵̢̂l̶̞̿ô̵͍o̶̫̅k̵̮͗s̶͓̉ ̵̝̋l̸̟͐į̵͛k̷͓̎e̶̮͐ ̴̠̏E̸͙̿r̵̎͜î̶͚c̷͙͐ ̵̤̾a̶̢̛n̶̜͝’̷̡͋ ̶̱͐y̴̖̐a̴̩̚ ̸͕̀t̷̲̄w̷̬̑ọ̷͌ ̶͈̀s̸̺ṭ̵͐i̷͎l̸͕͝ḷ̷̛ ̸̜ḁ̵͠r̵̢̓’̸͉̿ń̶͚’̴̛͍ ̵͙̂t̶̻͠o̸̯̕g̷̡̓ė̴̜t̵͖h̸̟̆e̷̫͒ṙ̶͙.̸͚̏”

Blank was about to say something else until Anti made that last remark, so he rolled his eyes and walked away from Anti and his stupidly large grin. He flopped back onto his mattress, and he turned onto his back to see Anti still grinning at him from the wheelie chair. 

“C̵͎͒a̵̯̋n̵̮̎ ̵̞̃I̸̞͝ ̶̻̾k̷͕̐e̶͊ͅe̶̠͐p̷̨̽ ̵͈́l̴̎͜ö̸̼o̶̪͋k̵̼͝į̷̆ǹ̸͔’̵̻̊ ̵͔̎t̶̬͝h̷̨͠r̷̜̀o̸̪͂ṵ̶̌g̴̲͒h̸̥̎ ̶̡̈́y̴̜̕e̶̮͝r̶͎͠ ̸̦͑b̴͎̎o̴̫͗o̷̒ͅḱ̸̻s̶̡͋?̴͇̂ ̴̫̾Y̶͚̚a̴̘͊ ̷̦c̸͍̔a̷͔͝n̶͎̒ ̴̫͋s̴̼͂a̵̝̿y̷̝̿ ̴̘͒n̶͓͐ö̴̹,̴̜͊ ̶͇̎B̶̯̑l̷̹̊a̷͠ͅń̸̯k̸̲͝.̷͋ͅ”̶̜͘

Blank smiled and rolled his wrist, silently telling Anti to go ahead. The last thing Blank heard before falling asleep again was Anti’s quiet ‘hell yeah!’ as he got up and moved to the shelf of sketchbooks.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez I really need to write an Eric/Blank fic now huh. Only God knows how I became attached to this ship kjfhgdflkjh  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!
> 
> Anti text translations because I hate using the glitch effects but it makes it look cooler:  
> “...Sleepin’ over.”  
> “...Perhaps.”  
> “How d’ya…? Nevermind. Thanks, Ber.”  
> “Hey, laddie, I’m back! Can I come in?”  
> “Nah, I’m not movin’ in. I figured we could have a sleepover!”  
> “I’m sure there’s a bigger room somewhere ‘round here. Le’s go look for one!  
> /Hey. Is yer name ‘Gooz’?/  
> “Brainwaves.”  
> “We call it telepathy. Ya can think somethin’ an I can respond in yer head ‘stead o’ out loud.”  
> “I guess it’s different fo’ half humans. Sorry.”  
> “Nice ta meet ya too. We came in here lookin’ fer a room to stay in, could we sleep in here?”  
> “Pluid, do ya have a special room?”  
> “Ar’ ya sure? We don’ hafta—”  
> “...Is there a reason why you don’ know if ya have one?”  
> “Blank, if ya don’ like leavin’ yer room then why—”  
> “Ya idiot, I don’ care if ya have me sleepin’ on the ground wit’ no covers, as long as ya’re OK then I’ll be fine. We should go back ta yer—”  
> “Blank.”  
> “Fine. Let’s go find tha’ room o’ yours.”  
> “See, laddie, tha’ wasn’ so bad!”  
> We’ll hafta grab some cots ‘r somethin’, I bet I could borro’ a mattress from—Blank what’re ya doin’?”  
> “As I was sayin’, we’re gonna need some makeshif’ beds fer tonigh’.”  
> “Ye’re attic is awesome, pluid! Look wha’ I found!!”  
> “...There’s a whole bag o’ these fookers?!”  
> “Wai’, no, Blank, I’m serious! Tha’s a serious question!!”  
> “Motherfooker! Ah, God damnit, I knew I shoulda’ bought tha’ when I had tha chance.”  
> “Sorry, laddie, I just couldn’ resist. These are fookin’ awesome, how’d ya get this good?”  
> “Seriously, these ar’... woah.”  
> “Wow, Blank, c’mon man, nudity? These dicks ar’ pretty accurate, though, I gotta give you props there.”  
> “Blank. Blank, look a’ me.”  
> “I’m sorry. I mean’ it when I said yer pretty good at drawin’, Blank. But I shouldn’ o’ went through yer books withou’ askin’, laddie, so I’m sorry.”  
> “No! Why the fook would I be mad at ya—?! Oh. Fookin’ amadán, I’m not gonna get all pissy just ‘cause ya were practicin’ some pose wit’ a naked guy. Though I am mad that he looks like Eric an’ ya two still ar’n’ together.”  
> “Can I keep lookin’ through yer books? Ya can say no, Blank.”


End file.
